


That Something

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Jamie spends New Year's Eve with Tyler's family and discovers maybe what they have is something more than friendship.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	That Something

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

"Soooo," Tyler drawls, walking up to Jamie in the locker room after morning skate. "We're going to be in Toronto on New Years Eve next week." Tyler looks everywhere but at him, hands fidgeting with his shirt cuffs before pulling on the strap of his bag.

"Yeah, Ty, I know," Jamie agrees, laughing, not knowing where Tyler's going with this. He knows Tyler's probably going to want to spend the holiday with his family, but does he think he has to ask Jamie for permission? He should know better.

"And we don't have a game that night, but we're staying in town that night, y'know?" Tyler continues.

"Yeah," Jamie says again, turning so his full attention is on Tyler. He's not usually this fidgety and it's making Jamie a little nervous.

"So my mom's having family over and stuff at her house and I was gonna go hang with them," Tyler takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders before he continues. "Will you come with me?" His cheeks flush and he suddenly looks panicked. "I mean, you can say no, obviously, but since we'll be in town I thought it would be nice to invite you. And I'd really like to have you there. But no pressure! I'd understand if you don't want to."

"Ty," Jamie interrupts him before he works himself up even more. "I'd love to." And he really would. He's met Jackie a couple times, and seeing Tyler with his mom always makes his stomach flip. They obviously love each other so much, and it always makes Jamie want to go call his own mom.

"Awesome!" Tyler chirps, visibly relaxing. "I'll let mom know you're coming." And then he's gone, racing out of the locker room like he can't get away fast enough. Strange.

Jamie doesn't really think about it over the next week, until he's packing for the road trip. He doesn't know what to pack. What does he wear to a New Years Eve party at Tyler's house? What kinds of parties does Jackie throw? Should he go full suit? Or a nice shirt and jeans? Or t-shirt and jeans? He considers asking Tyler, but he decides to save himself the embarrassment. He eventually just packs his nicest pair of jeans, along with a black button-down and a t-shirt so he can decide what to wear later.

And then it's The Night and Jamie's standing in his hotel room wondering just what he's agreed to. Tyler's been with his family all day, but he's coming to pick Jamie up, so Jamie's on his own getting ready. Still looking between the t-shirt and the button-down. He doesn't know why he's so worried about his stupid _shirt_ , but if he thinks about what he's about to walk into, he gets… nervous. He's met Tyler's family before, but only one at a time. He's about to walk into a house full of Seguin women, and who knows who else in Tyler's family. He's just now wondering why Tyler invited him in the first place. As far as he knows, no one else from the team was invited, and Tyler was weirdly nervous about asking him.

There's a knock on his door, and he panics when he looks at the clock. He's still shirtless when he opens the door, and Tyler looks him over, eyes wide.

"I wasn't sure what to wear," Jamie admits, blushing. He moves to let Tyler into the room and gestures at the shirts. "I didn't know if it was a t-shirt kind of thing or not."

"Wear the button down," Tyler decides, picking it up and holding it out to Jamie. His eyes stay fixed on Jamie's face in a way that's a little unnerving. Like he's actively trying not to look anywhere else. Jamie takes the shirt and puts it on, but it's a little tighter than it was the last time he wore it, pulling tight across his shoulders and arms. There's not much he can do about it at this point. He'll just have to be careful. He flexes a little bit to see how much it's going to restrict his movement, and when he looks at Tyler, he's got his head tilted back, looking at the ceiling with a "why me" look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asks, confused. He doesn't think he's done anything particularly exasperating in the past couple minutes.

"Nothing at all," Tyler sighs, rolling his head back down. "You look great. Ready to go?" He's already turning toward the door so Jamie grabs his phone and wallet and jogs after him.

When they get out of the car at Jackie's place, Jamie's intimidated by the number of cars in the driveway.

"How many people are here?" he asks Tyler, who grins at him.

"Don't worry, J. It's just my family," Tyler says, like he thinks that's reassuring.

"Are they all like you?" Jamie asks, eyebrows raised. Tyler doesn't respond, smirking, and Jamie braces himself. He follows Tyler up to the front door and inside, only to be rushed by Candace and Cassidy. Tyler's been here all day, so Jamie can't use him as a buffer between him and the Seguin women.

"Hey," Jamie says awkwardly to their enthusiastic greetings, returning their hugs.

"I'm so glad Tyler finally brought you home," Candace says, shooting a significant look at Tyler.

"Yeah, it's about time," Cassidy agrees, a familiar twinkle in her eye. "With as much as he talks about you, I feel like you're already part of the family." Jamie glances at Tyler and almost wants to laugh at the murderous look on his face. Jamie has Jordie as a brother, he's perfectly familiar with sibling embarrassment. He's learned not to take anything siblings say seriously.

"He's not going to _want_ to be part of the family if you two keep it up," Tyler says pointedly, which is… an odd thing to say. Jamie might be missing something here. Tyler pulls him away, taking him around the house to introduce him to the rest of his family, whose names he forgets almost as soon as they tell him. He ends up abandoned in front of one of Tyler's uncles.

"Good to have you here," he says, nudging Jamie.

"Good to be here," Jamie says, for what feels like the 10th time today. "I was glad to be invited."

"Tyler's never brought anyone home to meet the family before," his uncle says with a smirk on his face. Before Jamie can say _it's not like that_ , Tyler's there pulling Jamie away by his elbow.

"Stop harassing him," Tyler says over his shoulder, eliciting a laugh from his uncle. Jamie thinks that maybe that's an overreaction, but he's so relieved to be out of the conversation that he decides not to say anything. He doesn't like being left alone with strangers. Tyler leads him into the kitchen where Jackie's putting the finishing touches on a snack spread that has Jamie's mouth watering.

"Jamie! It's so good to see you!" Jackie greets happily, pulling Jamie into a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. I was so glad when Tyler told me he was inviting you."

"Uh, yeah, I'm glad to be here." Jamie agrees awkwardly, wanting to slam his head against the counter for being unable to come up with something better to say. Jackie, like Tyler, is all manic energy, talking faster than Jamie can really keep up with. Jackie doesn't seem to mind, patting Jamie on the cheek with a motherly affection.

"Has Tyler introduced you to everyone yet?" she asks.

"He was taking me around," Jamie says, startling as Tyler reappears at his elbow. "Why do you keep popping up out of nowhere?" Jamie asks with a laugh. Tyler grins, slipping a hand around Jamie's arm like he's going to pull him away again.

"I'm just making sure everyone's going to be on their best behavior," Tyler explains, shooting Jackie a look when she laughs. "Including my mother."

"They gonna try to run me off?" Jamie asks, only half kidding. He's still not really sure what he's doing here, but he doesn't particularly like the knowing looks everyone keeps giving him, like they know something he doesn't. He's had a thing for Tyler almost from the moment he met him, but he thought he hid it well enough.

Is it possible Tyler likes him, too? That would explain all the "part of the family" comments. Do they think he and Tyler are together? Do _they_ all think Tyler likes him?

Maybe he should test it out. He slips his arm around Tyler's back, settling his hand on Tyler's waist. It's nothing he hasn't done before, but he watches a flush crawl up Tyler's cheeks.

"They're not going to run you off," Tyler tells him decisively, leaning against Jamie's side. Jamie can't stop his smile and he shoots a look at Jackie just in time to see her turn away with a pleased grin.

Interesting.

Tyler leads him down to the basement where his nieces and nephews are playing a game that looks like some mix between tag and duck duck goose that Jamie can't figure out the rules to after watching for a few minutes. Tyler jumps right in and the kids squeal in delight while Jamie hovers in the doorway and just watches. Tyler's always been great with kids- even Jamie's niece- and it always makes his heart melt seeing how happy he is.

"Mr. Jamie?" one of the little girls says, walking up to Jamie and pulling on his shirt. Jamie crouches down to be at eye level with her.

"Hi, sweetheart, what's your name?" he asks, making her smile.

"Addy," she says. "Ty wants you to come play with us." Jamie looks over in time to see Tyler look away quickly, and he turns back to smile at Addy.

"You're gonna have to explain the rules to me, okay?" he asks.

"Okay!" she chirps, grabbing his hand to pull him over to the group. Jamie's not sure how much time passes as they play with the kids, getting caught up in learning the complicated rules to their made up game. Parents wander in and out of the room, laughing at the two of them being dogpiled by children. He thinks a couple of them take pictures, but he can't find it in himself to care.

Eventually, Tyler breaks them away and they head upstairs to the alcohol. Jamie's not really inclined to get drunk tonight, and it seems Tyler isn't either. He grabs them both a beer, skipping all the liquor, and they head to the living room where the adults are all playing either drinking games or board games. Tyler picks up a pack of Uno cards with a grin and waves them at Jamie.

"You feel like losing today?" Tyler taunts, sitting at a free table.

"Nope," Jamie grins, sitting across from him. "You're going down, bud." They only make it a couple cards in before Candace and Cassidy decide to join them. One by one, as family members finish their own games, they join the Uno game until they had to add another pack of cards for everyone.

Jamie's never laughed so much in his life.

Any awkwardness he had felt dissipated quickly as the draw 4 cards were doled out and people started shouting at each other. This isn't at all what he expected from Tyler's family on new years eye. He feels bad about it, but he expected a lot more drinking and a lot less card games. They've made him feel like part of the family, outside of the pointed looks every time he and Tyler interact at all. And sure, maybe they get caught smiling dopily at each other a couple times when they're supposed to be playing, but Jamie's a hockey player. He can take some friendly ribbing where it's deserved.

One they tire of Uno, they make their way through Phase 10 and a couple other games, taking frequent food breaks, and before they realize it it's almost midnight. The kids come racing upstairs, screaming about fireworks and sparklers, and everyone abandons the card games in order to put their coats on and go out to the back yard. Jamie lingers, letting everyone else file out first, but Tyler realizes he's missing and circles back inside.

"You ready for this?" Tyler asks, throwing an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"I'm just glad it didn't snow," Jamie laughs, pulling Tyler over to the closet to grab their coats. Jamie starts to head towards the back door but he stops when Tyler hooks a finger in his belt loop. He turns around, seeing Tyler shifting nervously again. He shoots a look at Jamie before he seemingly makes a decision and squares his shoulders.

"Come with me," Tyler demands, pulling Jamie towards the stairs. They head up and Tyler leads Jamie to a closed door, which he opens to reveal a bedroom. "This is my room when I stay here," he says, leading Jamie across the room to the glass doors that lead to a balcony. The house backs up to a lake, and the balcony has a perfect view of the back yard where the adults are helping the kids light sparklers.

"This is pretty nice," Jamie admires, trying not to get flustered about the fact that Tyler's stepping in close. He turns his back to Jamie, leaning back against his chest, getting in Jamie's space like he knows he belongs there. Jamie's hands come up to hold him by the hips. He's surprised by how _easy_ this is.

"Thanks for coming over," Tyler murmurs, tilting his head back to rest against Jamie's shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting me," he says back quietly, slipping his arms fully around Tyler's waist. Tyler melts back against him and Jamie presses his cheek against Tyler's temple. He wants to say something, but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. This is already more than he ever thought he could have, and it feels like Tyler's willing to give him more.

He's afraid to mess this up. What if he takes the chance and finds out he was wrong?

And then the countdown starts from below, and Tyler spins around in Jamie's arms. He plants his hands on Jamie's chest and looks up at him nervously, and Jamie has a second to think _yeah, this is happening_ before the countdown hits one and he leans down to press his lips to Tyler's. He has to stop and laugh when literal fireworks go off as soon as their lips meet, and Tyler starts giggling against his mouth, too.

"Are you feeling the sparks, too?" Tyler giggles. Jamie just kisses him again. They hear cheering from down below and break apart to see Tyler's entire family looking up at them, clapping and whistling.

"Get it, bro!" Cassidy shouts. Tyler groans and buries his face against Jamie's shoulder. "Sorry about them," he mumbles.

"Don't worry about it," he says. "They might be my family someday, too." As soon as he says it, embarrassment floods through him, but Tyler just grins up at him.

"You planning on keeping me, Benny?"

Jamie snorts. "I don't think I'd be able to get rid of you even if I wanted to."

Tyler kisses him.


End file.
